Waiting for You
by xoc13
Summary: Kind of AU, Booth and Brennan have sex before they head their seperate ways...she finds out she's pregnant a month into her dig...what will she do?How will she tell Booth?PLease read and review...give the story a chance before you turn it down. R
1. Chapter 1

**Suggested by Lady-josie; kind of AU…Booth and Brennan have sex before they head their separate ways. A month into the dig Brennan finds out she's pregnant. How is she going to tell Booth? What is she going to do? Please read and find out:)**

**Thanks to my beta kaloblack for helping me out:) Let me know if there's interest in more, I know there must be lots of fics with the whole going away theme, but give the story a chance before you turn it down:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan left her suit case by the front door; that way in the morning she'd be ready. She took a look at her apartment, taking in every single detail and knowing she was going to miss DC. She sat on the couch and hung her head between her shoulders. Who was she kidding? She was going to miss him, Booth, most. Not seeing or talking to him for a year…would be difficult. Although she knew Booth was very good at what he did and that he had a son to come back for, there was the chance that he wouldn't come back.

Booth was scheduled to be at the base first thing in the morning. He had Parker the previous day and he promised himself he'd do whatever he could to come back not just for Parker, but because he wanted to see, talk to his Bones too. A year would be a long time for him. He knew he was going to help save lots of lives, but he also had that feeling of… what if I don't come back? After a few minutes of mindlessly pacing his bedroom, he mustered up his confidence and decided that it was now or never.

Brennan sat in her couch remembering all the late night take out and working on cases. She smiled to herself as she heard his knocking. She decided she must be very tired and that she should go to bed, the knocking continued and she knew that she wasn't imagining it.

Brennan crossed her living room to open her door, knowing it was him, her heart rate increasing as she walked closer to the door.

Their eyes locked as soon as she opened the door. Neither could move at first and simply stared at the other. Booth stepped inside after a few seconds and Brennan closed the door. As soon as she turned to face him, his lips were on hers. He desperately tried to show his love. Brennan responded to the kiss, she too tried to demonstrate her feelings; she's learned to love and accept it. Both know this may be the last time they get to cross that_ line_ and truly show the other how they feel.

"I love you, Bones." He hugged her close as his lips kiss her cheeks before they returned to her mouth. "I don't want you to feel that I'm rushing you…" He didn't want her to think he was forcing his feelings on her again, she had said 'no' to them before. He didn't finish his statement, her lips didn't allow it. It wasn't long until they were in a heated make out session.

She pushed him to lie on his back on the couch and she lied on top of him. As their tongues danced in their mouths her hands stroked him through his pants. He moaned, giving her more incentive to not stop. She worked on his belt and his pants; Booth didn't stop her. She lowered his pants and boxers enough to free his hard cock from its confines. He groaned in pleasure when she stroked him barrier free.

They continued to kiss, devouring each other. His hands went under her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her back.

Clothes were flung in every direction as they made their way to her bedroom. Time seemed to move fast and so did they, but it didn't feel hurried. They felt the emotional connection in every kiss and touch. They both knew it wasn't going to be an outlet for biological urges; they were doing this because they loved each other. Even if Brennan didn't voice out her feelings, every kiss and touch spoke volumes. They stood by the foot of her bed and stared into the other's eyes. All they had been looking for and running away from was there, in the eyes of the other. Kissing, they fell on the bed.

He entered her in a quick thrust and stayed there. They both moaned at the feel of being united as one. Brennan adjusted quickly to the delicious feel of him filling and stretching her. He pulled back slowly until only the head of his cock was inside her and thrust inside in another quick thrust. He repeated his movements and they continued to soar higher.

His movements became quicker and faster when her legs wrapped around his waist. The name of the other left their lips as their bodies shattered together.

They lied tangled and spent. Brennan stared into his brown eyes and caressed his cheek as he stared into hers. How where they going to go through a year apart now that they had experienced _them_?

Booth needed to report to the base at five, he turned to her nightstand and saw it was three in the morning. He had to get going and as much as he hated to wake her up, he didn't want her to think he had left her.

"Bones?" He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Temperance, wake up." His soft kiss on her lips woke her up and she wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him close. He told her he had to go and she nodded.

Brennan walked him to the front door and kissed him before he went out. "I love you." She finally voiced it, those three little words that had been so hard for her to say. They kissed one more time, silently promising each other that this was the beginning not the end.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Brennan was at the airport, her friends saying goodbye and wishing Daisy and her a good time at their dig. Brennan kept searching for him to show up; she wanted to see him one more time before she boarded the plane.

Her eyes found his and she made her way through the crowds to walk towards him. He had to sneak out of the base to be there, but he was there. They made the promise to meet in a year, by the coffee cart. They gripped the other's hand with force, not wanting to let go, but knowing they had to.

Brennan boarded the plane; a loud Daisy sat next to her. As Daisy rambled about how exciting it was going to be and what a huge discovery it was, Brennan's mind was on Booth.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

As soon as Brennan arrived at Maluku, she had to get to work. The first day she gave her group of Anthropologists a talk and divided them in groups. Every single person there was talented and had vast knowledge in the field: Michael Stires being one of them.

Stires was behind Brennan all the time trying pair up with her so he could be named second in charge. Brennan wasn't interested in having him near her all the time, but the man kissed up to her every chance he got. Stires was more annoying than an enthusiastic Daisy.

On the second day there, Stires insistence had reached new levels. Brennan was trying to eat her food, it was dinner time and the work day at the dig had been long. Stires sat in front of Brennan and once again started his kissing up. Daisy sat next to Brennan and Brennan couldn't have been more happy to see Daisy.

"I'm sorry Dr. Stires, but Dr. Brennan's my shoulder buddy." Daisy linked her arm with Brennan and Brennan nodded. She would rather be Ms. Wicks' 'shoulder buddy' than have Stires kissing up to her all the time. Stires got up and left when he saw Brennan didn't object. "I'm not looking to be 'second in charge' like him." Daisy explained. "You're my mentor and I'm your student." Daisy smiled and so did Brennan. Whatever got Stires off her back, metaphorically speaking, was fine with her.

The third day, Dr. Goodman had arrived at the sight. Brennan had asked the Archeologist to join them. His knowledge would come very handy throughout the dig.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

It's been a month since the dig started. Brennan was trying to concentrate on the dig, but she couldn't. She jumped when Daisy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Brennan?" A concerned Daisy asked. Brennan asked Daisy what she needed and Daisy led her to her spot on the dig.

At night Brennan crossed out another day in the calendar; eleven months to go. She sat on her cot and stared at the calendar. She was happy at the dig; it was an incredible discovery but there was something else on her mind.

At first it hadn't been in the front of her mind, but as soon as she realized she was late it did. They hadn't used protection and she had been celibate for so long…_Could I be pregnant?_ She stared at the calendar as if it would give her the answer. Thirty days, it's been thirty days…no protection…it can very well be possible…Brennan sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _This is how Angela must have felt when she had the pregnancy scare. But Angela had Hodgins by her side and not away at war. _Brennan rose from her cot and decided she needed to confirm her suspicions of a pregnancy before she decided what to do or how to tell Booth.

**Please review if there's interest in the continuation of this story:)**


	2. News

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I'm glad you guys gave the story a chance:) Thanks to my beta kaloblack for helping:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth was up bright and early. The first 30 days had been long and tiring. The training was extraneous, but Booth was proud of his group of men and women. He hadn't been able to send a message to his Bones in those first 30 days. But today he had managed to get a few minutes of breather from the training and he was going to use the time to send a message to Brennan.

**HEY, BONES. **

**I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET IN TOUCH, BUT IT'S BEEN HECTICT HERE. I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S BEEN THE SAME WAY FOR YOU. HAVE YOU STRANGLED DAISY YET?** Booth chuckled before he continued to type. **I'M FINE AND I HOPE YOU ARE TOO. I LOVE YOU; JUST ELEVEN MONTHS LEFT! TAKE CARE AND I'LL ANSWER YOUR RESPONSE TO THIS MESSAGE AS SOON AS I GET A CHANCE. **

**BOOTH**

Booth hit send and smiled, knowing there was only 11 months left.

bbbbbbbbbb

There was a small hospital a few minutes from the dig. Brennan returned to the camp at the dig after getting a test done to know for sure if she was pregnant.

"Four weeks pregnant." Brennan whispered to herself as she gathered her equipment. She was happy, she had wanted a baby for quite some time and Booth being the father was great. But she also felt it shouldn't be this way. Booth should be able to enjoy the pregnancy with her.

"Ready?" Daisy asked Brennan and the two walked towards the dig area.

The sun was bright and its rays were hot; the day was halfway done. Brennan put great effort to concentrate on her work. Her thoughts were on Booth and their baby. _How am I going to tell Booth?_ She knew he'd be happy, but when would she tell him? It felt wrong to do it by email, although she was very articulate in writing. She couldn't wait until they met in eleven months and show him their three month old baby. What would she say? _'Look what I brought you from Maluku'?_

__Stires called Brennan over to show her his finding of a femur. Brennan examined the bone with her eyes, forgetting about the pregnancy for a few moments as she submerged in her work. Stires spoke non stop, gloating over his discovery. But he could be better off talking to the dirt because Brennan was fascinated with the bone and listened to nothing he said.

"Dr. Brennan!" A very excited Daisy yelled. Brennan made her way over to Daisy and was awestruck with what she saw. Daisy and two other group members found a complete skeleton along with a few artifacts. It was the greatest discovery yet. 

Brennan picked at her dinner, taking occasional bites. There had been an incredible find today and the next day there would be examination on the bones found. She was exited, but she was still impatient to tell Booth about the pregnancy.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" Dr. Goodman had noticed that Brennan had been quiet for a few days, he knew her enough to know something was worrying her. He also noticed that even after the incredible day's fine, she was still quiet. He placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder when she was still silent. "What's wrong?" He insisted. "Other than Ms. Wicks threatening your sanity." A small smile spread on her lips and he was glad he made her smile a bit. "Speaking of which." Daisy sat across from Brennan and went on talking about their discovery and how important it was. Goodman left the two alone, giving Brennan a 'we'll talk later' look.

Brennan sat on her cot, glad to finally have alone time. She rubbed her temples; Daisy could really give anyone a headache. She grabbed her laptop and hooked up to the secure network they used at the camp. She checked her messages, night being the most opportune time to do so. She had a message from Angela that asked how the dig was going and telling her about their time in Paris. Brennan smiled as she answered her friend's message.

Brennan scrolled down and saw she had a message from Booth. She read it and smiled before she answered his message.

**HELLO BOOTH,**

**I LOVE YOU TOO. IT'S GOOD TO KNOW YOU'RE DOING WELL AND THAT YOU'RE OKAY. YES, IT'S BEEN VERY HECTIC FOR ME TOO. NO, I HAVE NOT STRANGLED DAISY YET. **

**I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU, BUT I DON'T FIND THAT A MESSAGE WOULD BE APPROPRIATE. I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU. I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF WE CAN TALK BY PHONE, ALTHOUGH I FIND THAT BY PHONE IS NOT THE PROPER WAY TO TALK EITHER.**

**BONES**

Two weeks passed before Booth could get his hands on a computer to check his messages. He had taken his group to finish the training away from the base and the first thing he did once they were back was check his messages. Booth was worried when he read that she needed to talk to him, he wondered if something had happened to her.

Brennan was getting ready to call it a night when she saw a light flash in her laptop. She was being invited to video chat. She saw it was Booth.

"Hey, Bones." His bright smile filled the screen. Brennan missed him a lot and seeing his face and hearing his voice was great.

"Hi, Booth." She smiled too, but he could feel there was something she needed to say and didn't know how to say it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but I've been away from the base for two weeks." He offered an apologetic smile. "What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked, searching her eyes for what she wanted to say.

"This may not be the most apropos time, but…" She felt her heart rate increase, she was nervous.

"Awww, you miss me!" Booth joked, to ease her and get her to say what she needed to say. "What is it? You can tell me." He was running out of time, but didn't want to pressure her.

"I'm pregnant." It was a whisper, but he heard. It took him a few seconds for the information to sink in, but he smiled wider when it did.

"Really?" He asked, although he knew she wouldn't joke with something like that.

"Six weeks." She told him, his smile contagious. "It's still early, but I was thinking it would be best if I returned to DC before I give birth."

"Yeah, that'd be great. You'd have Max and Russ there. I can ask Jared and Padme to be near if you need something and even Cam and Sweets would be close." Brennan rolled her eyes smiling; it was so like Booth to say something like that. She saw as a soldier approached and whispered inaudibly in his ear. Booth nodded and the soldier left.

"Bones, I have to go." He leaned closer to the screen. "But I'm really happy about our baby. I wish I could be by your side during this time, but I'll find a way to constantly talk to you through messages or video chat." He blew a kiss. "Take care, don't forget to eat, and stay out of the sun's rays. Ten and a half months to go." He said with a smile as their link was severed.

**Review and let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Trade

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts; thank you for the support:) thanks to my beta kaloblack for the help:)**

**This is where the story begins to put you on the edge of your seat…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Brennan had a good sleep after talking to Booth, she felt at ease knowing she had told him about their baby. She was able to concentrate on her work and dig into the examination of the previous day's find with enthusiasm. Dr. Goodman had commented that Brennan looked happy as did other members. Brennan just smiled and continued with her work.

Booth and his group tracked down the leader of an insurgent group that was raising havoc in the area. An operation was being designed to bring the man in. Booth and his group of soldiers were going to mount an operation to bring the man in with as little casualties as possible.

Brennan told Angela about her pregnancy during a video chat. The artist had been shocked, especially when she heard the baby was Booth's. As far as she knew those two were just partners and friends. Brennan told her friend about her plans of returning early to give birth in DC. Angela, despite Brennan's protests, decided she and Hodgins would return early to be with Brennan.

Booth informed Jared about him being a father again; Jared was momentarily stunned, but congratulated his brother. He promised to keep an eye on Brennan and the baby while Booth returned. Booth was trying to get relived from his duties before the year was over, so he could return to DC at the same time Brennan did. He wasn't sure if said permission would be granted, but at least in DC he was sure she'd be safer. She would have family and friends near and she had him, even if he wasn't there physically he was there with her all the way.

Two weeks passed since Brennan gave Booth the news of her pregnancy. She was now eight weeks pregnant and was even happier that the days seemed to fly by, even if that was logically impossible.

In these two weeks, Brennan had talked to the organizers of the dig about her pregnancy and her plans of returning to DC before she gave birth. She worked really hard to get the dig moving and have everyone submerged in their work. Brennan had also talked to Dr. Goodman about her pregnancy state. She recommended the Doctor to be the head of the expedition when she left. His archeological knowledge and his experience as an administrator would be tremendous assets to the dig. He had been of great support to Brennan with her pregnancy; he too had a family far away in DC, he didn't get to talk to them as much as he liked and really understood what she was going through.

During these same two weeks, Booth's men and women were able to track Reza Escaf, the leader of an insurgent group raising havoc in the area near the base. The insurgent leader's men had escaped, but Booth and his soldiers were on working on tracking them down again. They would soon be brought in.

As Booth and his soldiers were tracking down Escaf's team, said team was devising a plan to get their leader out. They had to find a way for the army to want to make a trade. They discussed abducting a few soldiers from the base and use them to negotiate a trade. They knew Booth had a reputation of not being corrupt; it was going to be hard to get a trade. They were going to have to find Booth's weak point in order to make him want to trade.

Escaf's team was able to find out that Booth had a son in DC, but it was going to be difficult to get to boy. They pondered other ways that would make Booth want to make a trade. Their infiltration source in the base told them that Booth was an FBI agent for many years and that he was very close to his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. The information source was able to tell them that Booth and his partner still kept contact and the best part was that she was closer than the son.

Booth noticed that Escaf was smug and his gut was telling him that trouble approached. Escaf was being kept at the base until he could be transferred to a military prison. Booth doubled the security at the base, just in case Escaf was planning an escape.

bbbbbbbbb

It had been a long day at the dig and Brennan was spent. She walked towards her tent, ready to collapse on her cot. The organizers of the dig agreed with her decision to leave Goodman in charge to lead the expedition when she left in a few months.

Brennan entered her tent; the dark night had already taken over. As soon as she walked in she was met with rifles pointing at her. There were three men and Brennan was no expert, but the weapons they had were military issued. She remained still; she wasn't sure what they wanted and was getting a feel for the situation. Booth had taught her that.

Daisy entered her tent and found she was out of water. Not wanting to cross the open area of the dig to go to the dining area and knowing Brennan always had extra supplies, Daisy walked the short distance to Brennan's tent. "Dr. Brennan do you have…" She was speechless when she looked up and found Brennan being pointed with rifles by three men, and soon Daisy was being pointed with the rifles too.

Brennan and Daisy had their hands tied as they were forced to walk through the vegetated mountain side. Brennan was able to decipher they were being taken to the shore and wondered what was going on. There were four men now, one walked on either side of Daisy and Brennan, one in front and one behind. Daisy was scared shitless, she had never experienced a situation of that sort, but she remained calmed at seeing Brennan. She knew that look on the anthropologist, the look she had when she was analyzing human remains.

bbbbbb

Booth was informed that one of his soldiers had been left tied by the front gates of the base. He made his way over to the scared soldier. The word 'trade' was written on the soldier's forehead. Booth took the picture that was sticking out of one the soldier's pockets. It was a picture of Brennan at her dig site; it was a sniper shot…someone was hunting down his Bones. Booth and other soldiers helped the scared soldier up and taken inside.

Booth walked hastily, his mind racing as he thought about the danger his Bones and their baby were in. He needed to know for sure if Escaf's people had Brennan. He was going to find out if she was taken by the insurgent's men; his heart breaking at the thought of her in the hands of the ruthless group.

**Review and let me know what you think…reviews= faster updates:)**


	4. Valuable Information

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts; glad there's interest:) and thanks to my beta kaloblack for the help:D hope you guys like this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

There was a boat waiting by the time they got to the shore, with two other men on board. Daisy and Brennan were taken to a room downstairs. The motor roared and the boat sped away.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked Brennan in a whisper once they were left alone. Brennan answered that she didn't know. Brennan knew it was best to not scare Daisy, the poor girl was obviously freaking out. Brennan had been through situations like this before and knew it was best to remain calm.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Goodman didn't see Brennan during breakfast and made his way over to her tent. He knew Brennan skipped meals, wrapped herself in her work and would just forget to eat, but she was pregnant and couldn't do that now. Since he didn't see Daisy at breakfast either, he thought Daisy had probably dragged Brennan to work. Goodman entered Brennan's tent and found it empty. Her cot undisturbed, giving the impression she hadn't slept there. He walked over to Daisy's tent, finding it in the exact same condition as Brennan's.

Goodman made his way over to the dig and scanned the area for the two women, not finding either. He began to worry; it wasn't like them to not be at the dig. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he hurried to the hospital near the camp. He thought that maybe Brennan had felt sick and since Daisy's tent was the closest asked her to accompany her to the hospital. Goodman hoped he was wrong.

Goodman returned to the camp, he was really worried now. Brennan and Daisy hadn't been at the hospital. He decided to check the dig and the camp one more time before he called the authorities.

"Dr. Goodman!" The camp's cook called the archeologist as soon as she caught sight of him. Goodman was told that there was someone on the phone looking for Dr. Brennan and since she couldn't be found anywhere, Dr. Goodman should answer the call.

"Hello. This is Dr. Goodman." Booth had been trying to get across to the dig, but had had trouble doing so. When they finally answered he didn't want to hang up. Booth's heart raced faster, if it was possible, when he was told Brennan was nowhere to be seen. He asked to talk to whoever else was in charge and Booth was relieved he was talking to Dr. Goodman; someone he could trust.

"This is Booth." Booth explained the situation to Goodman.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Brennan and Daisy were escorted out of the boat. Brennan wasn't sure which island they were on, the sun had gone up quite some time ago and making it difficult for her to know where they were.

They were taken to a lonely air field; the runway was the only part that was paved. A small plane was visible and a tall American man in his fifties approached them. The man pulled one of the armed men to the side and spoke audibly.

"Why are there two, Ahmed?" The man ground his teeth, not liking the fact that there were two women instead of one.

"She came into the tent." Ahmed spoke with a slight accent. Now that Brennan could see his face directly, she noted the man was mixed race.

"You should have just shot her." Daisy gulped at those words and saw as the American man walked towards the plane. Ahmed shook his head and motioned for the other men to move, forcing Brennan and Daisy to do the same. One of the other men commented that they were glad 'softie' Ahmed would no longer be in charge. Ahmed shot him a glare.

The plane was a cargo one. Brennan and Daisy sat on the back, their hands still tied and they were still being pointed at with the rifles. The American man sat next to the pilot and turned around to look at Brennan.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." He started as the plane ran down the run way. "You might be wondering what this is all about. You see, your partner has my partner and if I don't get my partner back, you don't get to see yours." He laughed, and it wasn't hard to know what he meant. "And that would be a shame since I really like your books." Brennan knew that Booth would be blaming himself for all this. They were using her, and Daisy, to get to Booth.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Booth had Escaf guarded at all times. The local authorities in Maluku and the surrounding islands were informed of the situation. The situation, by military orders, was going to be handled discretely. Brennan was a public figure and the last thing they needed was the press compromising the operation, and ultimately Brennan and Daisy's safety.

Back at the dig, Goodman spoke with the local authorities; they were going to follow the instructions to keep the operation quiet. He also contacted the organizers of the dig; he needed to talk with them about the situation, but not by phone. The organizers said they'd be there as soon as they could.

bbbbbbbbbbb

It was dark when the plane landed on land. "Shit!" The pilot cursed as he saw there were cops on the usually deserted run way he used for landing. Brennan and Daisy were told to keep quiet, rifles relatively close to their faces. The American man walked towards the cops and with a smile and laugh talked to them. The cops left and asked no more questions after a short conversation.

"That was close, Ricky." The pilot addressed the American man when he came back.

"I _am_ the Secretary of Defense." Ricky said with a laugh. Brennan knew this was going to get messy. The man was in the military too and would obstruct whatever Booth was doing to find her. But she knew what Booth was capable of and she knew he _would_ find them.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The days passed and it seemed as if the ground had ate his Bones and the bastards that had her and Daisy. Booth's gut was telling him that someone high up was in this mess. He hated the thought of corruption, but no one was going to keep him from finding his Bones. Booth wanted to punch Escaf, but he refrained from it. He knew his time was better spent searching for his Bones.

During the days of their capture, Daisy and Brennan were given water and food by Ahmed. He gave them from his water or food, making sure the others didn't see. He didn't like what was going on and had begun to question the acts of the people he served.

They entered the desert and despite the beating rays of the sun and having to walk through the sand, Daisy and Brennan were relived to have their hands untied. Not that it did them any good considering they couldn't run away. They crossed a group of five soldiers as they crossed the desert; Brennan noted they were Pakistani from their uniform. Shots from both sides began. Brennan and Daisy lied flat on the sand, their hands on their heads as the shots continued.

"Get up." Ricky ordered once the fire stopped. Brennan and Daisy brushed the sand off of them as they stood. The soldiers lied on the sand, all dead. Ahmed had been shot on his right thigh for trying to keep the bullets from not hitting either of the women.

"What about him?" Brennan asked; Ahmed lied on the ground, pressing the wound on his thigh.

"We're moving on without him. He's going to slow us down." Ricky answered over his shoulder as the others took the weapons away from the dead soldiers.

"You can't just leave him here to die." Ricky turned at Brennan's words. The man walked and stood in front of her. He was used to people being scared of him, but Brennan wasn't scared. Although Ahmed was one of _them_, leaving him there to die went against what Brennan believed in. Daisy and the others watched the display of the Alphas, knowing neither wanted to back down.

"Then you carry him." Ricky ground his teeth and turned around to walk towards his other men.

Booth was informed of the shooting in the desert in the Pakistan-India border. The group of soldiers who fired at Escaf's group had notified the rest of their unit of the armed men and two women, who matched the description of the women the US army had alerts for, in the desert. When the rest of their unit got there, they found the soldiers dead and no trace of Escaf's group.

Booth was furious and stalked to Escaf's cell. Escaf smiled when he saw Booth enter the cell. "Ready to trade?" The man taunted, speaking without an accent.

Booth grabbed the man by the collar and said, "Where are they?" Escaf smiled smugly. Booth released the man's collar and swung at him, his fist making contact with the man's jaw. Escaf spit blood out and looked at Booth. "If they hurt her, it's you I'm coming after." Booth stalked out of the cell knowing that the threat was left clear if Daisy was hurt too. Escaf watched Booth, wishing he had a man like that on his side.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Brennan and Daisy where left in a shed once they arrived at Escaf's camp in Afghanistan. Brennan and Daisy had helped Ahmed walk until they reached the van they used for the rest of the trip. His wound wasn't deep; but if he would have been left in the desert, he would have died. Ahmed was grateful for what the two women did for him and he felt he owed them. He was alive and no thanks to his group.

Stires overheard the conversation Goodman and the organizers of the dig had concerning Brennan's and Daisy's abduction. Stires questioned why Goodman was going to lead the expedition since he wasn't an anthropologist. The dig was a huge discovery and it should be lead by an anthropologist and Stires lost no time to talk with Goodman about that. Goodman told him to go to hell; there were more important things at hand.

Booth was told he needed to see what the news of the day was. He was handed a newspaper that had Brennan's disappearance on the cover. It talked about Brennan being taken from the dig; it critiqued the authorities and the US army for covering up the situation and thanked Dr. Michael Stires for revealing the 'truth'.

"Stires." Booth growled. He didn't like the man and this was crossing a line. The news was also all over the tv and internet.

Goodman called Stires away from his dig spot. "I just received a call. The army wants to know why Temperance's and Daisy's disappearance was not kept quiet how it was asked." Goodman spoke in a deep tone. "You have a lot of explaining to do to the officer that'll be here soon." Goodman smiled, knowing he had the doctor scared. There was no officer coming, but Stires was going to have to answer to Booth for what he did; that much Goodman _did_ know.

That night Booth was told who the infiltrator was. The young soldier was caught sneaking out of the base and was followed. Booth was informed that his young soldier met with Escaf's men, and gave Booth the location of the camp; one of the soldiers that had followed the infiltrator stayed behind in order to guard the camp. The young soldier was questioned, Booth wanted to know everything he knew. The young soldier was scared of what Escaf would do to him for talking, but he was more scared of what _Booth_ would do if he _didn't_ speak.

Meantime, Brennan and Daisy were still being held in the shed and guarded by one of the armed men. Daisy had noted that Brennan kept a hand on her belly, and Daisy wondered if Brennan was hurt.

"Are you hurt?" Daisy asked, so that the man guarding the door didn't hear. Brennan looked at her questioningly. "I'm asking because you have been touching your abdomen protectively very constantly."

Brennan looked down and saw that her hand in deed rested on her abdomen, she hadn't noticed she was doing that. "I'm pregnant, twelve weeks." Brennan spoke as low as Daisy to keep their conversation from the man guarding. Daisy was shocked; Brennan had never mentioned that before. And the 'Booth' that left Brennan's lips in a sentimental sigh, gave Daisy the impression the agent was the father.

Ahmed strode towards the shed, he had a plan to help Daisy and Brennan escape.

**Dun, dun, dun….review:) I'd like to know what you guys thought of this chap:):)**


	5. Reunited

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you've given this story; I really appreciate it:) a big hug goes to my beta kaloblack:) **

**This is the last chap:(, but there's a sequel that'll take up RIGHT where this one leaves off. I'm not sure of the title it will have yet, but I'll mention in the summary that it will be the sequel to this one. The reason I'm breaking it up here is because I don't want there to be confusion; you'll know what I mean once you read this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Escaf watched with anger as his informant was placed in the cell next to his. The boy had obviously spilled the beans. The young soldier watched the hateful glares Escaf was sending his way and honesty didn't think that what the man was going to do to him was going to be half as bad as what Booth would have done.

"Alright, listen up." Booth gathered up the rest of his team and got their attention. He left a few of his soldiers to guard Escaf, the infiltrator and the base. He discussed the plan with the rest of his soldiers. Booth got valuable information from the soldier who kept Escaf in the loop. Booth knew where Escaf's men had their camp and where his Bones and Daisy were being kept. After discussing the course of action they were going to take, Booth and his soldiers made their way over to the insurgent's camp.

bbbbbbb

Brennan and Daisy watched the guard as he paced in front of them. Ahmed entered the shed and the guard instantly turned to see who was at the door. "What are you doing here?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"I came to switch places." Ahmed told the guard that the others were having a party and he was sent to switch places. The guard wasn't buying it.

"I was told not to leave my post." The guard answered, eyeing the bag Ahmed held.

"Hey, I received orders." Ahmed said, turning around hoping the guard bought the bluff that he was leaving.

"Wait…" Ahmed smiled when he heard the guard call him back. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's just food. See." Ahmed opened the bag and the guard saw the sandwiches and water inside. The guard set his rifle to rest against the wooden wall as he reached for the radio. Ahmed took out his gun and hit the guard on the back of his neck with the butt of the gun. Brennan and Daisy watched in confusion as Ahmed tied and gagged the unconscious guard.

"You helped me, now I'm going to help you." Ahmed told the two as he untied their hands. He handed them each a sandwich and the water as he explained his plan to get help them escape. "This is a map of the area. I'll help you get to this trail." He pointed to the trail he marked on the map; the trail would take them to Booth's base. "Once we get there, you two are on your own."

"Thank you." Brennan thanked him. Ahmed handed them each a loaded gun in case they needed it.

"I don't know how to use a gun." Daisy said in a horrified shriek. Brennan shook her head and took both guns. Ahmed led the way out of the shed.

All three strategically hid in the darkness of the night as they walked behind the buildings. The camp was deserted; the only noises and lights coming from the main building were the others were celebrating.

"This is it. Just follow the map. Good luck." He told them as he handed them a flashlight and told them to not trust anyone and go straight to the base. "Go, go!" He urged them to go as movement was heard in the camp behind them and shots began. Daisy and Brennan followed the trail as Ahmed went back the way they had just come from. He was ready to take anyone down in order to give Brennan and Daisy time to make headway.

bbbbbbb

Booth and his men returned to the base. It had been easy to take Escaf's men down; they were having some sort of celebration and hadn't expected their capture. Booth was glad they had taken the group down and were bringing them in, especially since the Secretary of Defense had been at the camp too. All that was good, but there were no signs of Brennan or Daisy anywhere at the camp. The shed were they had been kept at was empty except for a tied and gagged guard.

Booth gave instructions to take Escaf's men to the cells and told a few of his soldiers to stand guard until new orders. Booth walked to his office, desperate to know where his Bones was at.

"Booth!" His head snapped up when he heard her voice. Brennan stood outside of his office. She ran towards him, he ran to her too. Daisy and two of Booth's soldiers stepped out of the office and watched as the partners reunited.

"Bones!" His arms wrapped around her and twirled her in the air. He set her down after a few seconds, running his hands through her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, examining her with his eyes to make sure she wasn't hurt. Brennan nodded and kissed him, her hands gripping him closer to her. They broke their kiss breathing hard. "I knew you wouldn't give up." He said as he rested his forehead with hers.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." Brennan kissed his lips and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Booth kissed her neck and looked into her eyes when he pulled back enough to place a hand on her abdomen. She placed her hand on top of his, their eyes locked with smiles on their faces.

_**Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan!**_

Brennan opened her eyes and found a worried Daisy shaking her. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Daisy said relieved.

"What day is it?" Brennan asked, not immediately recognizing where she was or what day it was. At seeing the confused look on Brennan's face, Daisy reminded her mentor what happened. Brennan was bitten by a snake on the last day of the dig. Thanks to Hodgins' guide they were able to quickly identify the snake and Brennan was given the proper antidote. The doctors at the dig wanted to keep Brennan in observation for 24 hours, but she refused to miss her flight because she had promised Booth they'd meet by the coffee cart in a year. She wasn't going to break her promise.

"You really should have stayed in observation. I think you had an allergic reaction or something of that sort to the antidote. You've been asleep since we got on the plane and I was really worried." Daisy searched Brennan's eyes and saw that the information was sinking in. "We're landing in DC in an hour."

"It was a dream." Brennan muttered under her breath, noting the bite on her right hand. She had woken up in a cold sweat and Brennan ran a hand on her face, trying to get a grip. "It wasn't real." She told herself, even as she placed a hand on her abdomen. "It was all in my head."

"What's that?" Daisy looked at Brennan and placed the back of her hand on the anthropologist's forehead. "You don't have a fever, but it would be a good idea to see a doctor as soon as we land." Daisy asked a passing stewardess for some water.

"Thanks." Brennan told Daisy as she took the water and drank it.

In the last hour of the flight, Brennan kept telling herself it was just a dream. She saw that Daisy was reading a book with war stories. Brennan told herself her dream was a product of what her brain processed from Daisy's readings. Before she deeply analyzed the dream, Brennan dropped the whole issue; she hated psychology and she was returning to DC after a year. She was excited to see her friends and family again, but more importantly she was waiting to see Booth. The dream and its significance were pushed to the back of her head.

Brennan waited impatiently for her bags. She needed a shower, a good meal and on top of that she was sore from falling asleep in a slouch position for so many hours on the plane. Add to that the fact that Daisy was chatting nonstop about how exciting it was to be back and how important the dig was to their carriers. Brennan's attention diverted to a mother scolding her child, telling the little boy to remember his manners and to say 'please' and 'thank you'. The little boy switched his hearing aid off, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Brennan smiled, thinking it would be great if Daisy had an off button.

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed when she spotted Brennan and Daisy walking towards them. Angela hugged Brennan tightly, followed by Hodgins. Daisy merely said 'hi' to the two as she spotted Sweets standing behind them, for once remaining quiet. Daisy and Sweets shared an awkward greeting and an awkward chat as they walked away from Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins and Brennan.

"Was Maluku horribly backwards?" Brennan laughed at the question the artist always asked her after a trip. They walked to exit the airport, Hodgins taking Brennan's bags against her protests. "Did you have to flash for information?" Angela asked as they reached their car; Angela and Hodgins were driving Brennan to meet with Booth by the reflecting pool.

"Not for information or fun reasons. I was there to _work_." Brennan answered the question as they loaded her bags in the car.

"I _did_ and for fun reasons." Angela said with a suggestive grin. Brennan smiled as she saw Hodgins turn a few shades of red.

Brennan exited the car and hurriedly made her way to where she had promised to meet Booth. She saw Booth standing near the coffee cart, their coffee cart, and knew that their greeting wouldn't be awkward like Daisy's and Sweets' had been.

"Waiting for someone, Booth?" She asked, smiling when he instantly turned to face her. He was in the same uniform she had seen him wearing a year before. He looked so handsome and so alive.

"I'm waiting for you, Bones." He said, dropping his bag on the floor to walk the short distance to her. They smiled and hugged each other tightly; their waiting to see each other was over.

**So, let me know what you guys thought of this chap. Review, please:) and let me know if you guys want the sequel:D**


End file.
